


Doing Cartwheels

by sansapotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Miscommunication, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: All Arya and Robb asked him to do was distract Sansa and get her to the surprise party.





	Doing Cartwheels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon who left me the prompt: "not sure if you still do jonsa prompts but if you do, modern au where robb and arya want to throw sansa a surprise birthday party, things arent going to plan so they get jon to distract her which they know hes all too willing to do even if he keeps denying it"
> 
> The title is pulled from The Reindeer Section's song Cartwheels, as my original title was pretty much the same as another fic I wrote before #abrand

“What did you do?” Arya smacked his shoulder. Jon winced but kept his mouth shut, looking across the room he saw Sansa forcing a smile, he was surprised that the bludgeoning wasn’t worse. “We asked you to do one thing Jon.”

“It was clearly the worst idea to ask me.” 

“You were checking your watch the whole night!” She hissed, “Sansa told me, she told me everything. I can’t believe you didn’t tell her it wasn’t just some ploy.”

Jon shook his head, “we had a good thing going, why ruin it with something like that.”

“Because that was part of the plan you jackass,” she whacked him again, “you aren’t exactly subtle.” Arya finished her bottle of beer. “She likes you dummy; Robb and I thought it would be a nice touch if you were the one creating a diversion.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me,” he asked softly. 

“We thought you’d ruin everything if you knew. As it turned out the birthday girl ended up surprised, but had to have a cry in the bathroom before she stood around flirting with Harry the Heir.” Jon turned to her with alarm, “yeah, crying because you were being aloof with her.”

“I wasn’t being-“

“I looked it up after she said it, and based on the definition it’s totally true.” She took the bottle of beer from his hand, ignoring the protest. “You hardly said a word, didn’t even tell her she looked any sort of nice,” Arya huffed, “you checked your watch every five minutes,” there was another whack and he was sure he was going to bruise. “The worst part of it was as you pulled into the parking lot you told her you were creating a diversion.” 

Jon frowned. It definitely wasn’t as he expected his first date with Sansa to go, when he let himself think about it. Some of it was nerves, but he knew he couldn’t blame it all on that. He would have ruined everything eventually, it was better if he didn't get his hopes up. He didn’t know why Sansa said yes in the first place, only assumed it was Arya and Robb giving her a heads up and a nudge to agree. 

The knowledge that she liked him shed new light on the whole day. Her roommate’s playful jabs when he showed up at the door ten minutes early, and the blush on her cheeks when her fingers grazed his while they walked to his car. He thought of the way her blue eyes would flit up over the menu to catch his, her perfect teeth catching her bottom lip. Fuck. “Do you think I can fix it?” 

 

Arya turned, biting the inside of her cheek, assessing him. Another eye roll. “Yeah, yeah you can fix it.” She folded her arms, fixing him with a stern face, reminiscent of her mother, “if you screw up again you won’t get another shot.”

“I won’t,” he insisted, “I won’t mess up again. Just tell me how to fix it.”

“Fine, but you have to do what I say.”

“I promise,”

“Ask her to dance, something good will be playing shortly. Apologize, and tell her the truth.” Arya shrugged, looking back at her sister “it’s easy as that.” Jon wiped his palms on his jeans, “you have ask her to dance too, there’s no getting around it.”

Jon nodded, squaring his shoulders and started his walk across the room. He knew Sansa saw him making his way over, it was hard to miss the way she deliberately positioned herself away. He turned back to Arya, standing beside Robb now, and saw them forcefully mouth the word “go” at him. Harry was boasting about some deal he recently made, but the way Sansa was nodding along he might have been talking about a story she loved. 

“Hey,” Jon wasn’t sure if he was mumbling, or if Sansa was ignoring him, “Sansa?” Good manners had her turning at the sound of her name, angry with him or not. “Hey,”

“Hi Jon,” he wiped his hands on his jeans again. “This is Harry,” she tipped her head towards the broad man beside her, Harry extended his hand and shook. Jon was pleased to note that his handshake wouldn’t have impressed Ned Stark, “is there something you want?”

“I was actually coming over to see if you wanted to dance,” he forced himself to catch her gaze, face his fears, maybe he could explain his fears without saying a word. “Please,” he extended his hand, “I’d like to dance with you.” Sansa’s eyes narrowed, he could almost see the wheels turning. He started to panic, realizing Arya’s plan wasn’t foolproof. Sansa could say no, he could feel his heart start to race. 

“Fine,” She politely distanced herself from Harry, taking his rough hand with her soft one. The designated dance floor wasn’t overly crowded, which allowed Sansa to maintain a distance between them, even with his hands on her waist. A soft, slow song started and Sansa sighed. “This isn’t really how I imagined my birthday,” 

“About that,” Jon said, “I’m so sorry.”

“Why?” She huffed a laugh, “because you took me on a fake date at my siblings insistence, or because that fake date was awful.” He cringed, “or because when I was talking to someone who was actually interested you pulled me away while my favorite song was playing.” 

“I’m sorry that I let you think it meant less to me than it was.” Sansa scoffed, “really. It was stupid of me. I just couldn’t really think of a reason for you to actually like me enough to go on a real date with me.”

“What do you think I said yes to in the first place Snow?”

“I don’t know Sans,” he shrugged, “I thought Robb and Arya suggested you say yes before I asked.” She rolled her eyes, “I know it’s stupid, ok?”

“As long as you know.” She hummed. “Is that all?”

“No,” he said, “while I am sorry that I took you on a horrible date on your birthday I want to tell you what I should have done differently, will do differently if you give me a second chance.” She’d been inching closer as he spoke and she finally leaned her head against his shoulder.

“I’m listening.” 

“Well to start I would still be early, but I’d have brought you flowers.” He said the words so only she would hear, “I would have told you how pretty you look in that dress as soon as I saw you,” he rubbed his thumb against the small of her back, “I definitely wouldn’t have checked my watch at all, because I want to let myself get lost in conversation with you.”

“You do?”

“Yes,” he said emphatically, “prior engagements be damned, we’ll be late to them all if that makes you happy.”

“I hate being late.” She said matter-of-factly, “I hate being lied to even more. So if you’re being serious about taking me on another date you better pull out all the stops.”

“Give me a week, I’ll make sure it exceeds your expectations.” 

“Deal,”

**Author's Note:**

> [my very quiet tumblr](https://www.sansapotter.tumblr.com)


End file.
